


Accident

by arenee1999



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge in rdjverse. Why Irene killed Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

It was an accident! I didn’t mean to kill her. I was only admiring the jewelry, honest! I wasn’t going to take any of it. It really is exquisite, but a bit small for my taste. She came up behind me so quietly! I dropped my glass when she said my name. She bent over to pick up the broken glass, the waistcoat was right there so I wrapped it around her neck and told her to keep quiet. I didn’t notice the cut on her hand or the blood until later. We made it through the rooms without being spotted. I just needed to get her through one more room and into a remote closet. She would have been fine, and out of my way!

I mean what’s a girl to do. I didn’t want the jewelry, but I was there to steal something. It is my job after all, and I was hired specifically because I’m the best. It’s not like Tony would notice a missing painting or two and I’d be long gone before Pepper noticed them missing.

If only she hadn’t tripped.

She fell and the waistcoat pulled. It’s those damn shoes she wears. It’s her own fault for wearing those spikes. Everyone tells you you’ll break your neck. Nobody ever listens.

~fin~


End file.
